The Three Musketeers
by hay-123
Summary: Trinity Brooks and Iris Clay are back from six year trips to different countries. They are staying with their best friend Mika Anderson at her estate. Join these three musketeers as they catch up after six years apart. (SamxOC) (ErikxOC) (MikaxJames)
1. Chapter 1

Walking up to the front porch of the Anderson Estate, Trinity Brooks was bouncing on the balls of her feet, dragging her heavy suitcase behind her. After living in Paris for six years to work on her fashion career she was finally coming back home to see her good friend Mika Anderson. On the other hand, Iris Clay was lagging behind, still wrapped in her blanket from the plane, with a small backpack on her back. Iris was part of their group six years ago, too. She left for South Korea a little while after Trinity to pursue her interest in Tae Kwon Do. Sadly her training never included how to beat jet lag.

"Come on Iris! How are you _not_ excited to see Mika?!" Trinity screech, throwing her free hand into the air dramatically. How she had so much energy after just getting off a plane, Iris would never know.

She rolled her eyes from under her blanket, "Oh, trust me, I'm fucking ecstatic, but this jet lag is kicking my ass."

"Why do you swear so much?"

"Because I can."

Reaching the front door she knocked frantically. With it being almost eleven at night, a tired looking Mika opened the door trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. She was attacked in a giant bear hug within seconds. "Mika! Your two favorite people are finally back!" Trinity practically yelled in her face.

Mika stared at them in disbelief, "Trinity! Iris! W-when did you get back?"

Iris gave her a small wave from under the confines of her blanket and let Trinity handle the talking. "My plane landed about an hour ago, but I waited at the airport for Iris to land so we could surprise you together. Surprise!" She explained eagerly.

"I tried to convince her to wait until tomorrow, but you know how she is," Iris mumbled, giving Mika an apologetic look. She nodded leading them through the door, only to be stopped because there were five men in sleepwear standing in the foyer. They all looked tired, some more annoyed the others. Iris glanced at Mika, raising an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. However, Trinity had another idea.

She looked towards Mika and smirked, "Mika, darling, are you holding these handsome boys captive?" They just looked at her irritated.

Iris sighed, "I'm too tired for this shit." She walked up to Mika and gave her a lazy hug. "I'm going to find a bed and sleep for a week." She walked up the stairs and disappeared into the hallway.

One of the boys spoke up, one with reddish-orange hair, looking confused "Shouldn't we show her to a room?"

Just as Mika was about to answer him, Trinity jumped in, "Don't worry handsome, our dear Iris has had a talent for finding places to sleep since high school, but I must say you have excellent manners." The man looked at her stunned as she turned to Mika, "Now do you mind introducing me to these good-looking specimen here."

"You are as much of a charmer as you were in high school, Trinity," Mika recalled, laughing.

"Well, don't tell them that. How will my charm work on them then?" She jokingly asked.

Mika chuckled and went to introduce the boys, "Well, these five are practically my roommates. Their brothers and they needed a place to stay. This place is so big, I needed someone to share it with." Trinity nodded Mika had always thrived off of people. She would have wilted like a flower in the manor by herself.

"This one is Damien, he's the youngest," She pointed to the one with orange hair. He was skinnier than the rest and looked relatively shy. Damien gave her a small smile.

"He's Mathew the next youngest," This one had black hair and was the shortest of them all. He waved excitedly at her. It would have been easy to mistake him as the youngest, if Mika had not pointed it out.

"This is Sam," Sam was slightly taller than Matthew and had brown messy hair. His arms were crossed over his chest, Trinity could tell right away that he had a short temper.

"He's Erik," He was the one that had spoken up earlier. His hair hung over his right eye in a way that suggested that he could entice his way into anyone's pants. The smirk he gave her was a good indicator, as well. Erik and the eldest one, that had yet to be introduced, were the same height.

"Last ones James, he's the oldest." This one looked smart, with his black hair and glasses, yet he still had that sexy vibe to him. He gave her a polite nod of acknowledgment. "Um.." Mika paused, and blushed trying to get some more information out, "James is my... um... b-boyfriend."

Trinity gave a low whistle, "Wow, good choice!" She looked him up and down,"I'll back off him. Don't worry, I can get my flirt fix from these four." Looking around the room for a moment, she found a grandfather clock that was up against the wall. The time, close to midnight. "Looks like it's time for bed. Is my old room still free?" she questioned Mika.

"Yeah... I'll see you in the morning," she confirmed, smiling, "It's nice to have you two back. Even if Iris passed out as soon as she got here." Trinity snickered, gave Mika another hug, and walked up the stairs to go to her room.

Already knowing what was coming, Mika answered the unasked questions, "They're friends from highschool. I didn't know when they were coming back. They used to live here with my grandfather." Giving them all a glare she stated, "Other questions can wait until morning. I'm tired." Mumbled of agreement were heard as the all headed back to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning the five boys, Mika, and Trinity were sitting at the table eating the delicious breakfast that Matthew had cooked. _Finally_ , around nine, Iris made her way out of bed. She trudged into the kitchen wearing a baggy t-shirt and men's sleep pants. Making her way over to the coffee machine, she pulled a mug out of the cabinet and poured herself a cup of coffee. She leaned on the edge of the counter, closing her eyes, enjoying the bitter taste of the coffee.

Trinity stood up and walked over to her. She went to touch her shoulder to get her attention, but Iris caught her hand by the wrist. Still with her eyes closed, she released her hand and asked her, "Do you _not_ remember what happened to you when we first moved in together?"

It took Trinity a while to recall the incident, but when she did her eyes widened. "Oh," she muttered before walking back over to sit back down at the table.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Iris opened her eyes. "Yeah, _'oh'_. I'm surprised it took you that long to remember. Your ass was bruised for two whole weeks." She stood there smirking while Mika was struggling not to laugh at the memory. Trinity glared at them both, blushing.

"Wait, what?" Sam questioned, looking very confused along with the other four.

"Trinity, why don't you explain it to them?" Iris recommended, still smirking, sipping her coffee.

"Fuck you," Trinity swore, somehow looking even more embarrassed.

Iris just laugh, "Language, Trinity!"

"Like you're one to talk!" She sighed. Sinking back in her chair, pouting, she explained it to the guys, "Touching Iris is a risk for anyone with her temperament, but when she's tired she runs on pure instinct. So, if you where to touch her when she didn't drink her morning coffee yet, well..." Trinity trailed off.

Iris finished for her, shrugging, "You get you ass kicked."

"Yeah," she confirmed pointing to Iris, "What she said."

Iris chuckled and sat her mug in the sink. She took a seat at the table with the rest of them grabbing a pancake and shoving it in her mouth, "So Mika do I get names for these faces?"

Mika quickly introduced the boys to Iris and asked them, "How where your trips?" The guys ate breakfast silently, letting the girls catch up.

Trinity perked up in an instant and started ranting about her stay at Paris, "Oh, everything about Paris was wonderful. The food was delicious! You have to see the pictures I took at night, it was beautiful! I got so many new design ideas to try." She suddenly gasped and reached for Mika's hands,"You _have_ to be my model!"

"W-what?" Mika stuttered.

"You have to model my designs. You know Iris would never wear any of the clothes I make," she told her, "She always says they're too girly for her."

Iris spoke up, insisting, "They are. When was the last time you saw me in a skirt or dress?"

Mika thought about it, but came up with nothing, " _Never_."

"See! Who else am I going to get to model for me?" Trinity pointed at Iris. Mika gulped and reluctantly nodded, knowing she wasn't going to get out of it. "Yes!" Trinity cheered turning to the boys, " _Now,_ which on of you wants to be my male model?"

"Not it!" Sam and Mathew both yelled, instantly.

Erik jumped into the conversation, looking interested, "I'll do it. I'm interested in seeing what these designs look like."

"I have a feeling this is the beginning to a beautiful friendship," Mika giggled. She turned to Iris, who was stuffing a piece of bacon in her mouth. "So, Iris how was South Korea?"

She took a moment to swallow her food before speaking, "I didn't really see anything. I was training most of the time. Any free time I had was spent eating, sleeping, or drinking." Iris suddenly stood from her chair, looking like she forgot something. She ran out of the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder, "I have something you need to try!" The rest of them sat at the table looking confused at her sudden disappearance. When she came back through the door she had two bottles in her hands. She sat them on the table and went to get a few wine glasses from the cabinet.

Trinity looked at the bottles wide eyed. "This better not be what I think it is, Iris!" she screamed.

Iris walked back to the table and sat the glasses on the down next to the bottles. She put one hand on her hip and looked at Trinity with a smug smile, "Hell yeah, it is."

"It's only our first day back and you're already trying to get Mika drunk!" Trinity yelled throwing her arms into the air.

Iris chuckled, "Calm your tits, Trinity. It took like eight bottles of this stuff to get me _tipsy_. It's not going to get Mika drunk on a _sip_." She turned and pointed at Mika, "Don't think you're getting out of that though. You're of age now and I _will_ be the one taking you out for your first time getting so shit-faced you can't even stand." She took one of the bottles and twisted the cap off. Pouring a small amount into a glass, Iris handed it to Mika, "Here." Mika carefully took the drink out of Iris' hand. After smelling it, she took a sip.

"So," Iris started, smiling, "You like it?"

Mika nodded, "It's very sweet." She handed the glass back to her, "Though I think it's too early for alcohol."

"Suit yourself, " Iris took the glass filling it almost to the rim and took a huge sip, "It's called soju. Everyone drinks it in South Korea. I brought back _a lot_ of it. Don't ask how much, unless you want Trinity to freak out," she pointed to Trinity.

Trinity argued, crossing her arms, "You always drink too much."

"Says you, " Iris looked over to Mika and asked, "Is my equipment in the same place?" Mika nodded. She finished off her drink and started walking towards the door, speaking over her shoulder, "If you need me you know where to find me."

Trinity took a sip of her orange juice and sighed, "Does she ever _not_ train."

"She didn't become a black belt in Tae Kwon Do by laying around," Mika reasoned, nibbling at her bacon, "She's worked really hard over those six years. Didn't you watch that one tournament that was on tv. She's _amazing_."

"I know, but she just finish all her tournaments. She doesn't have another one until next summer," Trinity pouted, "She should be wanting to spend more time with us."

"Aww~!" Mika cooed, "You're jealous."

"No! Why would I be jealous of a sport?" Trinity defended herself.

"Wait," Sam interrupted, "so she knows Tae Kwon Do?"

Mika looked over to him. "She does it professionally. South Korea had the best training, so she went there. Even now that she's home I have a feeling that most of her time is going to be spent training," she informed him. "Although she doesn't just know taekwondo. She does all kinds of stuff."

This information seemed to peaked Sam's interest, but he didn't ask anything else... _yet_. They finish the rest of their food, Mathew offered to stay behind to clean the kitchen. He said he wanted to try and make a few pastries different anyway. Once the rest of them got cleaned up for the day, everyone, but Sam, went to the library. James and Damien to read; Erik and Mika to try Trinity's designs.


End file.
